Camp Spiderwick
by Shade v
Summary: The Sonic gang are going to camp.But with twists. Wats gonna happen? Read to find out. SONAMY SHADOWxOC KNUOUGE TAREAM and a bunch of other pairings.
1. Chapter 1

_(I don't own Sonic, Shadow, Tails, Knuckles, Silver, Amy, Rouge, Cream or Blaze. They belong to Sega)(Also in my stories they have hair not quills. If you don't approve get the hell out of my stories.)_

Camp Spiderwick

On their way to the woods, there was a group of Mobians. A cobalt blue hedgehog with blue shaggy hair, emerald eyes, he was wearing a green polo, khaki shorts, green converse with high length socks with the Nike swish on the sides, and a green gshock, carrying a blue book-bag and a giant blue satchel. Next to him was a yellow fox with yellow shaggy hair that covers the top of his blue eyes, he was wearing a blue and yellow plaid button up long sleeve shirt buttoned up except the first 4 buttons so you can see the white shirt under, khaki skinny jeans with green and blue vans, he had the same bags as the hedgehog but his book-bag was yellow and his satchel was yellow also. Then there was a black hedgehog with a red striped down each arm and leg, crimson eyes, black shaggy hair that reaches his eyebrow with red streaks here and there, he was wearing a red muscle shirt with a black hoodie over it that was zipped to the middle to show his shirt, black skinny jeans, a red studded belt, red fingerless gloves, and red and black combat boots, same bags as the other guys but his where blood red with black stripes. Next to him was a red echidna with purple eyes and dreadlocks going down his back, he was wearing a grey long sleeve collared shirt with black cargo shorts, black combat boots with high socks like the other guys but his was grey, had white gloves with two spikes on top, he had red book-bag and a red satchel. Behind him was a silver hedgehog with silver shaggy hair and yellow eyes, he was wearing a yellow sweatshirt rolled up to his elbows, khaki shorts, yellow Nike Air with the white swish and white socks just like the blue hedgehog, same bags but in yellow with silver stripes. Walking next to him was a purple cat with purple shoulder length with bangs that reach the top of her left eye and yellow eyes, she was wearing a purple long sleeve shirt with a white tank top under, white upper thigh length shorts with a purple belt, purple flats with white bangles, she had a purple book-bag and two purple satchels. Next to her was a cream colored rabbit with orange mid back length hair with eyebrow length bangs that cover her forehead and orange eyes, she was wearing an orange dress with a white jacket over it and orange flats, she had a orange with white flowers shoulder bag and a orange satchel. She was talking to a black bat with white hair that goes a little bit past her shoulders and bangs that reach the middle of her right eye, blue eyes, she was wearing a blue off the shoulder long sleeve shirt with a pink heart in the middle and a pink tank top under, with jean capris that have blue and pink hearts on the left leg, blue flats with a pink heart on the top, a pink heart necklace and pink and blue bangles. She had a jade color book-bag and 3 satchels the same color. "Where did Rose say to meet her?" asked the red and black hedgehog in an emotionless tone. "Shadow, she said to meet her in the begging of the path in the forest." Said the bat. "Rouge is right and we are here." Continued the blue hedgehog while stopping at the beginning of the path. They all came to a stopped and started searching for someone. They out of nowhere appeared a pink hedgehog with emerald eyes, pink top back length pink hair with right side bangs reaching the top of her right cheek, she was wearing a pink long sleeve v-neck with a sparkly pink sleeveless vest over it let open, light upper thigh length jean shorts with a pink sparkly belt, with pink flats with a pink sparkly bow on top and a pink sparkly head band, she had a pink book-bag and 2 pink satchels. She crossed her arms and looked at them with a smile. "Hey guys you finally got her." The pink hedgehog exclaimed. "Amy why didn't you meet up with us and walk with us here?" asked the purple feline friend. "Well Blaze I wanted to walk with Craze." Answered the hedgette apparently named Amy. Everyone looked at her with questioning looks. "Who is Craze?" asked the blue hedgehog he was a tad jealous he actually started to like Amy after she stopped chasing him and decided that there was just friends but he won't admit it to anyone. "I'm Craze." Said a sudden voice from the trees. Then a figure jumped down and landed next to Amy. It was a white hedgehog with colorful eyes, black shaggy hair with colorful tips, his left ear had a black bar going thru it in the middle and on his left he had two black spikes sticking out, his lip is pierced with black lip piercing on the right side, and his left eyebrow was pierced with a black bar piercing, he was wearing a black muscle shirt with colorful checkered long sleeves, colorful checkered skinny jeans with a black studded belt and black Nike Airs, he had a black gshock, and black fingerless gloves, he also had had a colorful and white checkered book-bag and a white satchel with the word Craze in colorful capital letters. He put his hands in his pockets and flashed a crazy smile showing his sharp teeth. "Wow Craze you know how to do quite an entrance." Said Amy laughing. Craze started laughing also and shrugged his shoulders while saying, "Of course. There aint no fun without me and my moves." He finished wiggling his eyebrows at Amy. They both burst out laughing. The gang was shocked at the side before them. Finally Shadow broke the silence "What the fuck?" he screamed/yelled. "Ha he spoke up. You owe me ride to the camp." Amy said to Craze rubbing it in his face. He grunted but shrugged his shoulders. "Come on Ames." He said while bending down. Amy giggled and jumped on his back putting her legs around his waist and her hands on his neck. He grabs her legs and warned "You better hold on tight Ames." She nodded and turned back to the group of shocked mobians. "Come one guys." She then turned forward and grabbed on tighter to the hedgehog giving her the ride. He then shot off. All you can see is a white and colorful plus a pink blur. Then everyone ran after them.


	2. Chapter 2

(_Ill put a page up about my OCs later on in the story)_

Chapter 2

When the gang got to the camp following Amy with Craze. They saw Amy and Craze talking and laughing. Sonic felt like going over there and ripping Craze apart molecule by molecule (Yes I got that from Danny Phantom. I love that show. xP). Then a bunch of kids started to appear out of nowhere. And in a few seconds the place was packed with teens. Amy walked up to them. Apparently Craze went somewhere else. Good thought Sonic. "Guys do you like it?" Amy asked worried if her friends didn't want to stay and Sonic. She still loves him but won't admit it to herself or anyone. "Omg. It's cool. And I see a couple of hotties checking you out!" Rouge exclaimed with excitement and a little curiosity.

Amy turned around to see a pack of wolves talking and checking Amy out. Amy giggled and blushed. She walked away from the gang and to the wolves. They talked then the blue wolf hugged Amy tightly and spun her around. Amy laughed. When he put her down, she gave all the wolves a hug. Then said a few things before waving bye and walking back to the gang while the wolves went to god only knows where in the camp. "Amy who was those guys?" asked Knuckles. "Oh those are Jacobs's friends. They remembered me from when I used to go here every summer. I was everyone's favorite girl but if any guy or any one for that matter passed the line, Craze would beat them to a pulp in a nano second even before I was able to beat them myself." Amy answered laughing at the last sentence. "His my cousin and all but he acts like an over protective brother." She finished while crossing her arms and looked at her friends with an odd look because they looked at her like if she had a peanut and a berry dancing and doing the peanut butter jelly time. "What?" she finally asked. "Wait. His your cousin?" asked/answered Silver while shaking his head. "Umm. Yea. Why?" "We thought he was your boyfriend or something." Said Blaze interrupted Silver who was going to talk. Silver pouted crossed his arms and turned the opposite way of Blaze. She rolled her eyes. She made a little fire ball with her left index finger and put it on his butt. 2 seconds later he jumped up 50ft in the air and when he landed he started rubbing his but while jumping around like he got ants in his pants and said "What the love making machine of the dead zombie was that for?" he asked/screamed. "For being such a baby?" she answered. Amy shook her end and tried to stop cracking up like everyone else and said "His not my boyfriend. But I used to have one here in camp." Amy said sadly lowering her voice while trying to hold back tears. Then her tears disappeared and her eyes started to grow fire while she clenched her apparently sharp teeth and her fists then she said "If I had lucky stars. I won't ever see him again." While growling in a cold voice. Everyone was shocked at her behavior and when did her teeth get sharp? Everyone kept asking themselves questions until a voice said "Sup guys. Whoa when did Amy get so hot headed?"

When they saw who the voice came from their mouths were gaped. There standing was a green hedgehog with green messy hair and brown eyes, he has his left ear pierced twice with small gold hoop earring, he was wearing a white shirt with a green vest let open and a green tie hanging loosely, ripped up skinny jeans, green chucks, white fingerless gloves with spiked bracelets he was standing there with his left hand in his pocket and his right hand pointing his thumb to Amy. Sonic ran to him and gave him a brotherly hug. "Manic. I haven't seen you in the longest time. How are you doing bro? Is Sonia here two? Wait. Why are you here?" Manic chuckled and said "I haven't seen you in the longest too bro. I'm doing pretty well. Yep she here to she was in her cabin talking with a grey and black raccoon. And I'm here because my girlfriend and her sister dragged me and Sonia here." Sonic started hyperventilating. Manic tapped his brothers back, and asked "Dude what's wrong?" "You… have… a … girlfriend…" everyone started bursting out laughing while Manic just glared. "What's that suppose to mean?" "Well it's just you aint that good looking. She must be hi-de-ous." Manic started growling like a predator. "Don't you ever say something about Sam again." He barked at his brother while clenching his felt and showing super sharp teeth. Sonic jumped back a bit and put his hands in front of him defensively. "Bro I'm just messing with you calm down." Manic took a deep breath and calmed down for a moment his eyes were yellow. "Sorry" he said rubbing his neck nervously avoiding contacts with everyone. "It's not your fault you always get like that when someone talks bullshit about Sammy." Amy stepped up giving him a encouraging smile. "Thanks Ames. Hey have you seen Sammy by the way?" "Yep she was with Shade last time I saw her." "Ok well see you guys later. See ya Ames." He said while waving to everyone and giving Amy a kiss in the cheek and ran off. "Bye Manic" Amy said waving and smiling. Shadow knew they were hiding something but what? Amy then took a deep breath and whispered "Well that was close." No one heard her but Shadow did with his super hearing. He looked at her with a questioning look. What is she talking about? What is she hiding? Shadow thought. Then they heard two feminine voices scream "Amy".

They saw two figures running in the distance and pretty fast at that. They finally got close enough to see who it was. It was a purplish-pink hedgehog with brown eyes and pink hair in a long Mohawk and bangs' covering her right eye, wearing a pink dress with a purple jacket and purple boots next to her running was a grey and black raccoon with pink eyes and black hair that reaches her shoulders and her bangs clipped back with a pink hair clip, wearing a pink dress with a grey jacket and grey with pink laces chucks. When they finally got close they gave Amy a death hug. "I haven't seen you since the party last Saturday." Said the raccoon letting go from the hug. "What party Ella?" questioned Amy mouthing shut up while Sonia was nudging Ella in the stomach. Ella growled showing sharp teeth like Amy while pushed Sonia arm away. "You know. The one where you danced with Skater and you got drunk with Craze and we started a food fight and then everyone jumped into Shades pool." Said Ella. Amy and Sonia growled and barked "Shut Up!" at the same time. Sonia had sharp teeth like them too. "Wait. Never mind. That didn't happen. We got to go." But before anyone objected, Ella grabbed Amy and Sonia and dashed off. She was out of eyesight in a second. Then we heard an emotionless female voice scream "Rose." There was a black and red blur and in front of us came a figure.

It was a black hedgehog with red hair with black strikes and ruby emotionless eyes. She had her ears pierced twice with red ruby diamonds and her left eyebrow was pierced. She was wearing red long sleeve shirt with a black sleeveless jacket over it and black shorts with a red belt and red combat boots and her hair let loose it went to her upper back. She rolled her eyes crossed her arms and grunted. Then her left eyebrow raised as she turned to the gang. "And you must be Roses friends." She stated in an emotionless tone with an unreadable face. Shadow stepped up while everyone nodded. "Well names Shade and I'm one of Rose best friends." She said. But before we can talk she added. "Don't tell me who you are. Imma guess. Rose says many things about you guys." She pointed to the two tailed fox "Your Tails." He nodded and gave her a smile while saying "Nice to meet you." "Likewise." She said with a little grin growing. She then points to the rabbit next to tails. "You must be Cream. And Amy was right you are very pretty." Shade said with her grin getting a bit bigger. "Very nice to meet you Shade but I'm not that pretty." Cream said while rubbing her right arm nervously. "I beg to differ." Shade objected her grin getting bigger. "You must be Rouge and Knuckles." They nodded. She turned to a purple cat and silver hedgehog. "Your Silver and Blaze." They smiled Shade grin grew bigger. She turned to the blue hero hedgehog that looked like he was about explode cotton fluff. "Your Sonic the faker with the annoying attitude." Her grin flatted and she crossed her arms and turned to the side. Sonic had the most priceless face. Everyone blow up laughing especially Shadow while Shade also laughed. "Wait Amy said that?" Sonic asked gaining his composture. Everyone finally stopped laughing and started to wipe the tears that came out form the laughing. "Nope I just know your name I said the rest because you look like a faker compared to Shadow." She said while pointing to Shadow with her thumb. Shadow smirked with Shade while Sonics jaw dropped to the ground. Shade chuckled showing her sharp teeth. Sonic looked at her weird and asked "What's with the sharp teeth everyone has?" Shade looked at him with the same death glare Shadow gave who ever got him mad. Sonic doesn't know why he asked he and the rest of the gang have sharp teeth ever since the accident. He and the group were bitten by vamps and werehogs except Amy she didn't go with them she didn't answer her phone that day and she wasn't home. Sonic was a werehog like Silver and Knuckles the rest were vamps. Then Sonic was snapped out of his thoughts when Shade barked "Lay off Faker its none of your business." Sonic gave a small smile and said "Sorry." Shade sighed and nodded. Then out of nowhere two people skated over us and landed next to her.

The first person was a black hedgehog with a dark blue stripe going down each arm and leg with dark blue eyes and dark blue shaggy hair that reaches his eyebrows with black streaks, he was wearing a dark blue muscle shirt, black cargo shorts and black and blue Jordans with dark blue fingerless gloves. Next to him was a black hedgehog with green hair with bangs covering her left eye with black streaks in her hair, and green eyes, she had her ears pierced four times with small green hoops like Manic's and her nose pierced with a small green diamond on the left nostril. She was wearing a green long sleeve shirt with a black tank top over it, black skinny jeans with a green studded belt and black chucks with green laces with black stripes, black fingerless gloves with green spiked bracelets and a green heart locket. Shade smirked and turned to us and said "This is my sister Sam and my brother Skater we are triplets." That made sense they look alike thought Tails while noticing that Cream was holding onto his arm he blushed and looked away from her. He liked her and all but he was positive that she didn't feel the same. (How wrong you are my young padawon.) Skater and Sam smiled then they turned to their sister and said at the same time 'We got to go. The gang is waiting and they said to come and get you lets go." But then Sam spoke up. "You must be Sonic. I'm Manic's girlfriend. Well bye." Then they skated off with Shade running. The entire gang just saw a black and red blur, a black and blue blur, and a black and green blur. "Well there is more to Rose then we know." Said Shadow still thinking about everything that just happened and mostly Shade. "Yea Shadow is right but we will ask her when we have her alone. Right now let's go get our cabin numbers and information and sign up for the activities." Said Tails agreeing with Shadow. The group nodded and headed off to the camp counselors who were helping other teens.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After Sonic and the gang got their cabin numbers and schedules, they separated to go to their cabins. They walked to a path two see 2 giant cabins. One was for the girls and the other for the guys. Blaze, Rouge, and Cream went to the left cabin or the girls' cabin while Knuckles, Sonic, Shadow, Silver, and Tails went to the right cabin or the guys' cabin. (I know what you're thinking. All the guys share one cabin and all the girls share one cabin. Nope. Only the main characters go to theses cabins. Lol. Hehe they special hehe special.)The cabins looked like any other cabin in camp. One cabin on each side, then in the middle is a giant space for the teens to hang out with a pole with the camp flag which is black with a white spider in the middle and it says 'Camp Spiderwick' at the top then a little under the flag is a speaker for announcements and other stuff like that.

BOYS CABIN

The guys walked up the stairs and opened the door to see a giant cabin in the middle it was free space and on the walls was bunk beds, the top bunk had a chest hanging on the top and the bottom bunk had a chest in front of the bed. Most of the beds had their comforters and pillows with the campers stuff and the chests were decorated by the owner. Then out of nowhere Manic popped out of nowhere but his arm around Sonic and said "Welcome to the special dude cabin." While stretching his free arm across the room showing more effect on his words. "Why is this cabin special?" asked Tails. Silver and the rest of the guys nodded looking at Manic. "Dudes only the cool kids get these cabins. I always get this cabin." "What he means only kids with higher expectations get this cabin and the girl cabin next door." Answered a black fox with red shaggy hair that reaches his clear blue eyes, he was wearing a red tank top, black basket ball shorts with black stripes on the side, red high Nike socks, and red with black basketball shoes. "Dude was up Jacob haven't seen you since last summer bro." said Manic back to fox with the guy handshake. "Yea. Dude me and the guys are going up against a group of newbies want to go and own them in b-ball like we used to do?" the fox named Jacob asked back. "Hellz yea. Wait brb." Answered Manic. Then Manic dashed to a random bunk and out the door then he came back to the bunk and now he is standing next to Jacob again. He was now wearing a plain white tee, green basket ball shorts, white high Nike socks and green basket ball shoes. They started walking out the cabin with Sonic and the gang trailing behind. "So who there and who the teams?" asked Manic. "Well it's you, me, Skater, Craze, and Tyga against these kids which names we didn't even bother to listen to. Then Sam, Violet, Mimi, Shade, Sonia, Ella, and a couple of Amy's girl friends are there." "Oh yea. This reminds me this is my brother Sonic and his and Amy's friends Knuckles, Tails, Shadow, and Silver. And those girls are also from the group." Manic said while pointing to the respected person when their name was said. "Well my name is Jacob. And stay away from Ella the grey and black raccoon." "Don't mind him. They have been going out for 5 years." The rest of the gang nodded in understanding. Finally they made it to the basket ball court there was a group of mobians on the other side while the gang walked to the bleachers to see a light orange and black tiger with black skater hair and orange eyes, he was wearing an orange plain tee, black basket ball short, and black with orange basket ball shoes. Then there was Craze but now he was wearing a grey tank top, black basket ball shorts with white stripes on the sides, grey Nike high socks, and black, grey with white basket ball shoes. Then Skater but he was wearing, a dark blue tee shirt with matching basket ball shorts, and black and blue basket ball shoes. Above sitting on the top of the bleachers was Rouge, Blaze, Cream wearing their same outfits but they were talking to Ella, Sam, and a younger yellow hedgehog around Creams age with brown hair in two pigtails with bangs covering her forehead, she was wearing an off the shoulder blue shirt with a yellow heart design in the middle, light skinny jeans with a yellow belt, and blue and yellow checkered low top converse with blue laces tied loosely (Girl got swagg!) next to her was a green cat with green hair that was in a high ponytail with a green head band pulling back her bangs with yellow eyes, she was wearing a yellow tank top, dark green shorts, and green and yellow vans. Last was a purple hedgehog with white armpit length hair and bangs that cover her forehead with purple streaks, purple eyes, she was wearing a white tank top with a purple mid drift over it, white shorts with a purple belt, and purple and white Jordans. The gang went over and exchanged greetings. It ends up that the purple hedgehog is Violet, the young hedgehog is Mimi, and the green cat is Leaf. Leaf is going out with Tyga by the way. They all started talking to each other trying to get to know each other. Then the other team came and they started playing. Manic's team winning by a long slide. They ended up winning 40 to 10. Out of nowhere Amy cam jumping up and down with excitement and happiness obvious in her eyes. She was still jumping up and down when Craze spoke up "Ames what's up with your more than usual happiness?" "OMG, THEYRE COMING. YAY!" she screamed still with her excitement. "Whose coming?" asked Mimi in her calm voice. Amy pointed up to the sky for everyone to see…..


End file.
